


The Crazy Love Quadangle

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-21
Updated: 2010-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 00:11:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12421044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: Even worse than a love triangle - it's a love QUADANGLE.Want to review the story? Please keep in mind that I am (almost) 14 years old and this is my first fanfic.(a better description will be written here later)





	The Crazy Love Quadangle

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

You all know the story from the "Harry Potter" books: James Potter loves Lily Evans. Lily doesn't like James. James matures a bit, he and Lily start dating, they get married, they have a kid, and then they die.

  

A very simple story. 

 

In reality, it was a lot more complicated than that when James and Lily started going out.

 

There were lots of

surprises

fights

lies

secrets

and something I like to call a "love quadangle".

 

By now you'll probably want to know what happened. Well, here's my side of the story...

 

 


End file.
